high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Dance
I Don't Dance is a song sung by Ryan and Chad on the baseball diamond. Ryan challenges Chad to a baseball game, and it turns into a big dance routine. Music Video The video has Ryan and Chad playing a baseball game against each other. There is a huge dance number with bats and mitts dance off. The video also features real-life baseball players singing the lyrics to the song. Ryan hits four long homeruns in the game. Lyrics Ryan: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. Chad: I've got to just do my thing. Ryan: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. Chad Yeah Ryan I'll show you that it's one and the same: Baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate, start swingin. Chad I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah Ryan You'll never know Chad Oh I Know. Ryan You'll never try. Chad There's just one little thing that stops me everytime yeah. Ryan Come on! Chad I don't dance. Ryan I know you can. Chad Not a chance. No. Ryan If I could do this, well, you could do that. Chad But I don't dance. Ryan Hit it out of the park! Chad I don't dance. Ryan I say you can. Chad Not a chance. Ryan Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. Chad I don't dance, no. Ryan Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. Chad I've just got to do my thing. Ryan Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. Chad Yeah. Ryan Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy: Take your best shot, just hit it. Chad I've got what it takes, playin my game, So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah. I'II show you how I swing. Ryan' You'll never know Chad Oh I know. Ryan You'll never try. Chad There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah. Ryan Come on! Chad I don't dance. Ryan I know you can. Chad Not a chance. No no. Ryan If I could do this, well, you could do that. Chad But I don't dance. Ryan Hit it out of the park! Chad I don't dance. Ryan I say you can. Chad Not a chance. No no. Ryan Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. Chad I don't dance, no. Ryan Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance. Chad I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call. Ryan I can prove it to you til you know it's true, Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too. Chad You're talkin a lot Show me what you got. Stop. All Swing! Ryan Hey Come on, swing it like this. Oh, swing! Chad Ooh Ryan Jitterbug . . . just like that. That's what I mean; That's how you swing. Chad You make a good pitch but I don't belive. Ryan I say you can. Chad I know I can. but Ryan and Chad I don't dance. Ryan You can do it. Chad I don't dance, no. Ryan Nothin'to it. Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah. Chad Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what? Ryan One, two, three, four, everybody swing! Ryan and Chad Come on! Chad I don't dance. Ryan I know you can. Chad Not a chance. No no. Ryan If I could do this, well, you could do that. Chad But I don't dance. Ryan Hit it out of the park! Chad I don't dance. Ryan I say you can. Chad Not a chance. No no. Ryan Silde home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. Chad I don't dance, no. Appearances *High School Musical 2 Gallery Chad, Ryan - I Don't Dance (From "High School Musical 2") Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:Songs Sung by Ryan